In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-100673, a support column is fixed to the upper side of a base plate, and a column member is configured from H-shaped steel that is integrally provided with flanges on both sides in a width direction of a web.
In the above document, the base plate is only fastened to an upper plate at a web side and an opposite to the web side with respect the flange.